


要来一盘紧张刺激的狼人杀么？

by PF505



Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-16
Updated: 2020-07-16
Packaged: 2021-03-04 19:40:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 17,746
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25311724
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PF505/pseuds/PF505
Summary: 提醒：真的是在玩狼人杀简介：一盘狼人杀能挽回一段悬崖边的感情么（x）？
Relationships: Kevin de Bruyne/Eden Hazard
Kudos: 4





	要来一盘紧张刺激的狼人杀么？

01.

开往贝洛奥里藏的酒店——巴西世界杯之旅第一站的大巴上，每个人都显得有些没事干，激动和敢于一搏的胆量都被教练建议最好埋在心中，波澜不惊的状态转而由一种无处排遣的空虚感替代。这辆大巴已经开了很久，需要做些事排遣无聊。

就在这个时候，也不知道是谁拿出了一副狼人杀牌，把后面几个小伙子的兴趣瞬间吊了起来，他们找到队长孔帕尼，商量着要不要在车停之前玩一盘。

“艾登，他们几个人没事干，说要来一盘狼人杀，你把前面的凯文也叫来一起吧。”孔帕尼干脆地同意了，从后位拍了拍前面坐着的阿扎尔。

阿扎尔愣了愣，拍了拍身边坐着的索尔根：“索尔根，你去。”

“明明是你比较方便啊。”索尔根指了指阿扎尔的右侧——他才是靠近走道的一边。

“索尔根——”阿扎尔撅撅嘴，拖长了音叫着对方的名字，一边眨着眼睛期待地望着他，脸上的表情多少有些不愿意。

“好吧好吧。”索尔根对这样的阿扎尔根本无可奈何，准备起身，却被神色凝重，忧心忡忡的孔帕尼一掌按下，追问到，“艾登，你和凯文有什么问题么？世界杯已经开始了，你可不能和凯文在这时候传出不和。”

“我和凯文没有不和！！真是的，为什么你们总会觉得我们不和啊。以前在切尔西也这么说，现在回到国家队也这么说，我和凯文好得很呢。”

阿扎尔张大了嘴，感到不可思议，皱眉立即反驳了孔帕尼，心下却有点虚，在对方质疑的眼神中咬咬牙，猛地起身，朝前排德布劳内的座位走去，边走边哼哼：“一点问题也没有，真的，我和凯文关系一直都很好。”

不过就是在德布劳内转会沃尔夫斯堡之前，他们两个喝了点酒——好吧，不是一点，接着就聊起同在切尔西的日子，为了那些有关于“教练”，“战术”，“未来”等等等等的事大吵了一架，然后像两个谁也说服不了对方的傻子一样，扭打在一起发酒疯。

扭打到后来不知道为什么就到床上去了。

第二天早上阿扎尔浑身酸痛地醒来时，身边的德布劳内已经不在了，枕头边只有一张纸条，写着对不起。

喂喂，与其为这种事道歉，阿扎尔想，倒不如为没有趁此机会把彼此的关系更进一步道歉，还从2014年1月份到2014年6月，躲了5个月——这期间德布劳内对他的短信不回，电话不接。逼得阿扎尔只好做个网瘾少年，天天盯着对方的推特，新闻，关注着对方，看到他在德甲过得很好，比在切尔西的日子好多了，也很开心，虽然总是有什么不对劲的地方。

但他们之间可没什么问题。

阿扎尔从自己的座位上走到前排德布劳内的座位不过花费八九步，更别说经过梅尔滕斯的位置时，对方突然伸出的脚让猝不及防的他趔趄了一大步，一下子就缩短了最后一点他最犹豫的路程。他的左手为了平衡，下意识抓上前方的靠背，不得已使得它剧烈地摇晃了一下。

接着下一秒，阿扎尔就看到靠背前方，一头金发缓缓地升起，他的心咚咚地跳了起来。

“凯，凯文...嗨，咳咳，那个，狼人杀，你要来么？”

德布劳内垂着眼，似乎在故意避开阿扎尔的视线，阿扎尔为这个明显的发现感到有点难过，但没说什么，只是安静地听着对方的话。对方很快点点头，面无表情地回答了一句好啊，然后起身朝车后几个人已经清理出来，摆好张桌子的地方走去。

过道很小，阿扎尔侧身让德布劳内先通过的时候没办法保证不触碰到对方的身体，而在即将相触的那一瞬间，他明显感觉到德布劳内皱起了眉头。

好吧，不碰就不碰，阿扎尔有些遗憾，自暴自弃地挤向另一边坐着的库尔图瓦的位置，也不管库尔图瓦本人愿不愿意，笑嘻嘻地紧紧贴上高个子的身体，“抱歉，让一让啦，蒂博。”尽量让德布劳内有充足的空间通过。

德布劳内经过时用余光瞥了一眼座位上挨着的两个人，也许是错觉吧，阿扎尔觉得他的眉毛拧得更紧了，似乎在生气。

因为是最后几位到位的，其他人甚至都已经开始拿身份牌了，所以留给他们几位选择的空着的座位已经很少了——左边两个，右边两个。

库尔图瓦因为没什么好考虑的，已经没有任何顾虑地选择了左边靠里的位置。

而需要考虑的阿扎尔，正在等德布劳内就座，虽然巴舒亚伊也在选座位，但现在应该谁都看得出来自己想坐在德布劳内的身边，右边的两个空位就很不错嘛。

巴舒亚伊应该会选择坐在库尔图瓦的身边吧，阿扎尔理所当然地想着，然后就看到德布劳内意外地选择坐在了左边库尔图瓦身边剩下的那个位置。

不是吧！！就这样都不愿意和我坐在一起嘛，阿扎尔不可控制地咳嗽了一声，尴尬地躲避着队友们投过来的视线，气呼呼地瞄了一眼不明所以的巴舒亚伊，准备一屁股坐上右侧的位置，谁知道德布劳内伸手拉住了他的手。

指尖相触又很快收回，连一丝丝温度都没有时间传递，他指了指阿扎尔的身后，随队的摄影师正举着相机对着他们。

“又在拍照。”德布劳内无奈地耸了耸肩，对着阿扎尔非常勉强地勾起嘴角，开始寻找等会儿镜头前该摆出的微笑和唇角上扬适宜的角度，他说，“你就站在这里，别离得那么远。”

虽然用词强硬，可语气里近乎有那么一点儿请求。

阿扎尔惊喜地一笑，立刻朝德布劳内的方向靠去，最后索性倚在他的靠背上，将距离进一步拉短——他听到了德布劳内仿佛放下什么重压的呼吸声，而库尔图瓦猛地站了起来。

“嘿，大家都看向我！别忘记微笑！”

下一秒，随队的摄影师举起手喊到，按下快门。

02.

“好了。”

随队的摄影师看了一眼摄像机，比了个OK的手势，德布劳内随即收敛了唇边的笑容，从位置上起身，重新选择坐到右侧——他本就是要坐在那里的。

不知道为什么拍照时站起身，现在又坐下的库尔图瓦此时表情有点尴尬，但德布劳内没怎么注意，只是看了一眼仍旧站着的阿扎尔，把朝向走道的位置留了出来。

阿扎尔一愣，接着笑嘻嘻地轻轻推推为局面感到莫名其妙的巴舒亚伊，俏皮地挑了一下眉毛，提醒他坐到库尔图瓦身边去，随后心安理得地坐在了他一直想要坐的位置上。

“这局总共12个人，4位狼人，4位平民，1位预言家，1位女巫，1位猎人，1位守卫。其他人已经先抽好了。”队长孔帕尼将剩下的身份牌递给后来的人，“你们几个再抽一下，然后游戏就可以开始了。”

** **首夜** **

****

** **狼人睁眼，其余所有人闭眼** **

拿到狼人身份牌的四个人按照顺序在其他人闭眼——即游戏中的天黑后，第一个获得睁眼的资格，确认了彼此都是谁。

维尔通亨随便指了一下对面的登贝莱——他在游戏开始后就睡着了，用口型无声地说到首夜将他刀出去算了，但库尔图瓦似乎有别的思考，举起自己的手机摇了摇，示意剩下的狼人进群，群聊刀人的选择。

【性感狼人，在线杀人——在线人数：3】

库尔图瓦：现在睁眼的只有我，维尔通亨，巴舒亚伊，但狼人应该有四个。所以维尔通亨，你指的登贝莱应该是我们的同伴。

维尔通亨：好吧，那就让他睡着吧，所以第一天应该刀谁？

库尔图瓦：维尔通亨。

维尔通亨：我在。

库尔图瓦：不是，我说第一天刀你。

巴舒亚伊：等等！！我...我有点不太明白？

维尔通亨：啊，理解，所以你是要骗女巫的一瓶解药么？

库尔图瓦：是的，也许可以，也许不行。不过天亮之后，不论怎样，我准备伪装成预言家竞选警长。如果你不幸出局，我会把你的身份说成平民以及以上。这样即使真的预言家也亮明身份了，出局的你至少一段时间不会让人怀疑我，说不定还能让对方阵营自乱阵脚。

维尔通亨：哇哦，你可真是个聪明鬼。

库尔图瓦：谢谢夸奖。

巴舒亚伊：啊......我就看你们玩这一局好了。

库尔图瓦：你只要不乱说话，大概不会有人怀疑你是狼人的，毕竟喜欢海绵宝宝的人不会是坏人的。

巴舒亚伊：不是吧，我的海绵宝宝背包又被人拍到了么？

库尔图瓦：是的，但我想你该庆幸被拍到的不是你那条海绵宝宝的内裤。

维尔通亨：也许他们知道这是一套的。

巴舒亚伊：......

【巴舒亚伊退出群聊】

** **狼人闭眼，预言家睁眼验明身份** **

梅尔滕斯睁开眼，没有犹豫，翻开阿扎尔身前的身份牌确认他的身份。

是女巫。

啊，是好人啊。

梅尔滕斯在心底对这个结果有些小失望，望向他身边的德布劳内，叹了口气。

德布劳内最近几个月和他发过消息，也联络过许多次，除去那些俱乐部的琐事和日常，其余都是和阿扎尔有关。

梅尔滕斯算是明明白白地知道两个人过去的关系的一人，不过并不是他明察秋毫，他本人在意甲也有自己该烦恼的事，而是德布劳内主动提的，小心翼翼却又渴望分享那一份幸福。

“不算是恋人，但也不仅仅只是队友，是的，就是这样。”

那个时候梅尔滕斯听着手机里传来的声音，无比肯定德布劳内一定在笑着，并且难得温柔，也许还带着同阿扎尔一样的傻气，双眸亮亮的，脸通红通红。

“你不想更进一步么？我看他会接受的，他看向你的眼神很特别，我见过相似的眼神。”

梅尔滕斯也不知想到了谁，声音骤然变得低沉，仿佛在煽动对方赶紧去行动，也许同样在煽动他自己那颗犹豫不决的内心。

“不，现在不行，我在切尔西连上场都很难，他却已经是核心了，这不是我想要的关系，我不会接受。我想要站在他的身边，而不是站在他身后。还记得他们对我和艾登的评价么——比利时的双子星，但现在只有艾登一个人在闪耀。我必须变得更好，为未来，他的，我的，我需要这个。至于幸福，它可以迟一点到来，等待我同样闪耀的那一刻。”

那时候的德布劳内浑身都是从未褪去的倔强固执，是傲气和不服输，年轻人特有的躁动不安，蠢蠢欲动，不论是对足球，还是对感情，都有毫无由来的十分把握和自信，仿佛正拎着世界的一角，把其牢牢地攥在手里。

所以当梅尔滕斯知道德布劳内毅然决然地向当时切尔西的教练要求离开，并最终成功转会沃尔夫斯堡后，他没有任何惊讶。只是他发现，自从德布劳内转会沃尔夫斯堡后，他们偶尔谈起阿扎尔时，对方语气里似乎失去了什么，曾经手心里的世界摇摇欲坠。

于是梅尔滕斯后来关切地旁敲侧击问了一些事，德布劳内最后像是无法再忍受下去，终于把他心里一直担心的事说了出来。

“转会沃尔夫斯堡之前，我和艾登吵了一架。后来发生了一些事.......我想他应该不能接受。我害怕他就此讨厌我，所以一直在躲着他，避免和他交流，避免直面接踵而来的后果。在沃尔夫斯堡的那些比赛后，我常常感觉到自己就快要触及到他了。如果我和他的关系就这样结束，也太糟糕了，我们甚至还没有正式开始交往过。”

“凯文，艾登讨厌你？不可能吧，你们后来发生了什么？”

梅尔滕斯只记得那通电话最后挂断于德布劳内的沉默中，但或多或少，他已经从沉默中明白了什么——太相似了。

阿扎尔那个混蛋，上完床后竟然不负责任！！

梅尔滕斯捏着手中阿扎尔的女巫身份牌，恶狠狠地盯了正闭着眼睛的对方一眼。

** **预言家闭眼，女巫睁眼确定是否使用毒药或解药** **

阿扎尔似乎感受到了一阵恶寒，疑惑地睁开了眼，注意到维尔通亨的身份牌被横置——他被狼人下手了，便点点头，确定使用自己的那一瓶解药救一下他。

然后，在所有其他的人都闭眼的时候，阿扎尔悄悄地侧过头注视着德布劳内。

对方闭眼的模样仿佛卸下了所有的尖刺和淡漠，只剩下那张永远不变的娃娃脸，金色的发柔软地折射着车窗后洒进来的阳光，光灿耀眼，让人渴望触摸。

阿扎尔眨了眨眼睛，他已经很久没有这么近距离地看着德布劳内了，很想念，想的不得了，习惯性下意识地伸出手，却在指尖即将碰到对方时，堪堪停留在对方脸前。

不行。

阿扎尔想到了那张写有对不起的纸条、枕边的空无一人、还有五个月来对方刻意的躲避，于是对方吐出的均匀的呼吸立刻化成滚烫的针尖，一下一下刺痛他伸出的手。

他忍耐着，无奈地笑了笑，把手收了回来。

** **女巫闭眼，守卫睁眼选择守护目标** **

德布劳内睁开眼，停顿了一下，把视线转向身边正懒懒地靠在椅背上的阿扎尔，利用着天黑全员闭眼的规则，享受着和他仿佛独处一般的环境。

在想什么呢，闭着眼，眉头也需要皱得那么紧么？

德布劳内看到阿扎尔眉心处明显的痕迹，想要伸手将他抚平，就像他以前会做的那样。但下一秒，他就清醒过来，自己抛下了这个念头。

那一天在床上那样对他，借着酒精在体内的肆意挥发和长久以来的欲念，逼出他的眼泪，逼出他从未露出过的狼狈模样后，他还会坦然地接受自己的触碰么？

德布劳内的心渐渐冷却，继而涌起一阵虚脱感和对自己的厌恶。他握紧拳头，深深地呼吸，然后，面色如常地发挥起守卫的身份，随便选了一个人——维尔通亨，进行守护。

** **第一天白天，维尔通亨出局** **

****

“不会吧，我第一天就被刀出局了？？”维尔通亨震惊地表示了一下对结果的难以接受，然后把身份牌从桌上收走，兴趣淡淡地说到，“那我就继续刷推特了。”

接着不动声色地拿起手机，点开了他们的群聊，发了一句惨兮兮的话——这局女巫太狠心了，竟然没有救我，库尔图瓦你要替我报仇。

03.

** **第一天白天，竞选警长资格** **

** **

阿扎尔用余光瞥了一眼玩起手机的维尔通亨，他的解药失效了，出现现在这种局面应该是他和不明身份的守卫救人守人不幸地撞在了一起。

奇怪的规则，阿扎尔在心里嘀咕，现在他手里只剩下一瓶毒药了，场上的形式也没有明晰起来，于是准备能混几天是几天，他躺在椅背上，悠闲地想，最好被当成默默无闻的平民。

在听到竞选警长的流程开始后，阿扎尔立刻笑嘻嘻地摆摆手，毫不犹豫地选择弃权，脸上的小表情显然是对于这种麻烦事的一贯态度——不要来找我。

索尔根非常不令人意外地和他的哥哥做出了同样的选择，巴舒亚伊也退出了竞选，一直在睡觉的登贝莱则被大家一同视为主动放弃竞选资格的人。

登贝莱本人没有对此作出任何抗议。

** **第一天白天，竞选警长发言** **

** **

“我是预言家，昨天晚上验明了阿扎尔的身份。”

梅尔滕斯在这里停顿了一下去瞅阿扎尔，而对方一愣，有点紧张地扭过头，不自觉地转向去盯德布劳内的侧脸以躲避梅尔滕斯奇怪的探寻目光。

德布劳内猛地感受到来自身边的视线，有点受不了地绷着身体端坐着，视线一动不动一直保持在梅尔滕斯的身上。他的手在桌上下意识地无声敲击着，照在白皙手腕上的日光有点过分明亮，似乎巴西的盛夏六月份非常容易让很多东西升温。

不要那么容易就发红啊！

梅尔滕斯看到德布劳内的耳尖，气呼呼地想，继续他的竞选发言：“阿扎尔是狼，咳，是平民以及以上的身份。今天晚上我准备验明索尔根的身份，好了结束。”

阿扎尔注意到了德布劳内不自然的拘束感，和耳尖极其明显的红色，将视线悄悄地收了回来，接着肯定了梅尔滕斯的发言。

“确实，我的身份是平民以及以上，不过我不打算这么早就认下梅尔滕斯预言家的身份，也许他是随便猜出来的，让我看看未来，不是，后面几天会发生什么吧。”

登贝莱还在睡觉，发言自动被跳过。

德布劳内去拿水，发言自动被跳过。

库尔图瓦：“我才是真的预言家，昨天晚上验的是维尔通亨，身份是平民以及以上。梅尔滕斯很明显是狼人伪装成预言家，似乎因为还不够熟练说漏嘴了，一开始是想说艾登是狼人吧。这样的话，我今天晚上就准备验一下艾登的身份呢，看看他们是不是狼人同伴。”

卡拉斯科：“我只是个平民，既然现在场上有两个预言家了，那我退出警长竞选。至于认为哪一个预言家是真的，我还需要看看他们以后的发言。”

孔帕尼：“目前来看似乎警长还是给预言家比较合适，对于这两位我也同样需要再观察一下。我的身份暂时不说，不过并不是狼人。”

贾努扎伊：“我和队长的想法一样，身份的话只是一个平民。”

纳英戈兰在喝水，发言被他挥手跳过。

** **警长投票结果：库尔图瓦←索尔根** **

** **

梅尔滕斯对投票结果感到震惊，自己竟然一票也没有，其他人也就算了。他不可置信地看了一眼德布劳内，对方举起水杯，望向他，唇边挂起一个充满歉意的微小笑容。

刚刚投票的时候德布劳内还在拿水。

好吧，梅尔滕斯很快就接受了这个解释，现在场上存在两位真假预言家，而他自己身为真预言家竟然竞选警长失败，那么今天晚上的存活机会非常渺茫，因为库尔图瓦身为狼人一定会对自己下手以坐稳预言家的身份。

他甚至可能在白天就会因为库尔图瓦拿到警徽后的煽动而被投票出局，虽然周围都是傻傻的平民，但梅尔滕斯还是要发挥预言家身份的余热呀。

“库尔图瓦才是狼人，他特地选了一个已经出局的人告知身份，因为这样才会万无一失。谁也不会知道维尔通亨的身份了，维尔通亨哪怕不是他说的平民及以上的身份，哪怕是个狼人也没关系，因为他再也不需要发言，也就再也不会暴露了。我想今天白天的投票必须要把库尔图瓦他投出去，他非常危险，还拿到了警徽！以及，索尔根，我不改了，如果我能活下来，我一定要验你的身份，你怎么这么肯定就把自己的票投了出去？”

索尔根：“啊，我，我是平民，投票的时候我只想到平民有投票权，总不能浪费了。而且，我比较相信库尔图瓦的话一点，因为梅尔滕斯的发言确实有点奇怪，而艾登是狼人似乎更值得相信一点。”

“现在我暂且有点相信梅尔滕斯了。至于索尔根，为什么觉得你哥哥会是狼人呢？我看你和蒂博才是狼人同伴吧，哼，这么混乱的局面下还那么肯定地投票帮他拿到了警徽。我非常同意今天把蒂博投票出局。蒂博，如果这局我赢了，要请我吃一顿汉堡哦。”

阿扎尔没办法像往常一样，玩游戏时惯例制定“自己的规则”来让大家遵守，只好充分利用别的什么来为自己谋求好处，他朝另一侧的库尔图瓦眨了眨眼睛，但没有收到反应。

“蒂博，好不好嘛？”他又拖长音叫了一声，库尔图瓦只好无奈地点点头，算是答应下来了，不过没有说话。毕竟还在游戏中，其他无意的话可能比各自的发言还有暴露的风险。

“我的身份是女巫，维尔通亨的出局是因为被狼人杀了之后，又被我和守卫同守同救导致的。还有，艾登，你为什么突然又相信梅尔滕斯了？你的理由没有说出来，而且你也没有彻底表明自己的身份，是平民还是守卫、猎人、女巫？要知道，现在并没有排除你和梅尔滕斯同样是狼人的情况。”

德布劳内的发言短促而快，语气里有着些许的不满，且全朝着刚刚发言过的阿扎尔而去，被无辜波及到的梅尔滕斯好笑地看了一眼他。

阿扎尔不明白被针对的原因，反而在心里偷偷开心起来。德布劳内的发言首先假冒了属于自己的女巫身份，还知道同守同救的情况，那么他一定是守卫，阿扎尔想，很快确认同伴的事可比他突然爆发的小暴躁重要多了。

登贝莱还在睡觉，发言自动被跳过。

孔帕尼：“既然警徽被库尔图瓦拿到，那么我暂且站在他这一边，”

纳英戈兰：“我是平民，暂时不准备站在任何人身边。”

巴舒亚伊：“其实我也想把票投给库尔图瓦，但因为我是平民，怕投错警长就弃权了。”

** **公投结果：库尔图瓦←梅尔滕斯；梅尔滕斯←库尔图瓦** **

** **警长1票=1.5票，梅尔滕斯出局** **

** **

梅尔滕斯非常自然地接受了这个他早已预料到结果，把自己的身份牌送还到卡牌盒里，放下预言家身份的时候反而觉得一身轻松，在椅上伸了个懒腰，用看穿一切并且诡异的怜悯眼神，笑着，频频摇头，望向桌子上余下的人。

库尔图瓦作为狼人当上了警长，又已经出局了一个可能是平民或是以上身份的维尔通亨还有他一个真预言家，剩下的四个狼人如果配合默契，应该可以赢下这一局。

他神秘地叹了口气，觉得阿扎尔的那一顿汉堡大餐可能吃不到了。

活该，梅尔滕斯想，以前的德布劳内也许会不忍心，瞒着教练买来一个汉堡安慰安慰输掉的阿扎尔，但是，现在，没有向德布劳内认错的阿扎尔，是不能吃到他最爱的汉堡的！

如果德布劳内还敢给他买汉堡，梅尔滕斯就必须要做个坏人了——向教练威尔莫茨告发阿扎尔又在比赛期间不控制饮食去吃汉堡了。

** **

** **第一天夜晚** **

** **狼人睁眼，其余所有人闭眼** **

【性感狼人，在线杀人——在线人数：2】

维尔通亨：原来德布劳内是女巫啊，那我明白为什么我会死了，他大概不到最后是不会用掉解药的吧，所以今天晚上刀他么？

库尔图瓦：等等吧，他放一放，还没有看清他是不是站在我这一边的，况且守卫还在场，那么今天晚上大概率会守已经爆出女巫身份的德布劳内。所以今天还是先把身份不明的刀掉，我记得队长的身份一直没说，那就队长吧。

维尔通亨：确实，还有守卫，但我可不认为德布劳内会站在你一边，哪怕你成了警长。

库尔图瓦：如果他认为我是预言家，那就不得不站在我这一边了。

维尔通亨：哇哦，我不敢想象如果他选择站在你这边，最后输掉，看到你的身份是狼人后会爆炸成什么样。

库尔图瓦：忽然有点期待了。

维尔通亨：......对了，你会请阿扎尔吃那顿汉堡么？

库尔图瓦：当然会啊，不论输赢，毕竟不能让他因为吃不到汉堡而难过啊。

** **狼人闭眼，** ** ** **女巫睁眼确定是否使用毒药** **

** **

阿扎尔看了一圈周围闭眼的人，虽然他依然对库尔图瓦的预言家身份存疑，而且现在看来梅尔滕斯更像是真的预言家，但是还是不准备贸然使用毒药。他想还是要再等等，等到局势再清晰一点时，毒药才能发挥更好的效果，毒对正确的人。

而现在不论如何，先和德布劳内联手是最重要的，毕竟他心里唯一确定的同伴只有德布劳内，互换女巫守卫的身份这一点也可以假装下去，骗骗场上的狼人。

** **女巫闭眼，守卫睁眼选择守护目标** **

德布劳内其实有点自暴自弃了。

他更倾向于梅尔滕斯是预言家，没有什么特别符合逻辑的理性理由，更像是出于感性——他喜欢梅尔滕斯的发言，相信梅尔滕斯，相信阿扎尔都是属于他的好人阵营。

但现在不排除库尔图瓦是真的预言家，看到阿扎尔和库尔图瓦的互动让德布劳内不自觉地感到一些熟悉的情绪在内心滋长，他想索性就这样让自己出局算了。

库尔图瓦如果真的是预言家，那阿扎尔和梅尔滕斯很可能就是串通好演一场戏的狼人同伴。如果自己今夜出局，库尔图瓦也活不了多久，还剩下女巫和猎人，这样的话身为狼人的阿扎尔也许就能赢下这局游戏，吃到库尔图瓦请他的一顿汉堡了，那很棒，不是么？

他想，让自己出局其实很容易，狼人有很大几率在今晚选择杀死自己这个爆出“女巫”身份的人，但其实身份是守卫的自己只要选择守自己就能保证没有人死亡，守出一个平安夜。

但德布劳内不想守自己，甚至不知道在和谁倔气，又一次随随便便选了个人守——出于尊敬爱戴的原则，他选了比利时国家队的队长孔帕尼进行守护。

** **第二天白天，无人死亡** **

** **

** **

01.

** **第三天白天** **

** **

库尔图瓦没想到昨晚在等同于随机选择了身份不明的队长孔帕尼下手后竟然也会出现无人死亡的平安夜。他在等待发言顺序时琢磨了一下，觉得孔帕尼是守卫的可能性很大。

毕竟在昨天那样的局面下，如果守卫不去守明面上的女巫德布劳内，那么在其他人身份不明显的情况下维稳，很可能就会去守自己而不太可能去守一个未知身份的孔帕尼，除非孔帕尼他自己就是守卫。

库尔图瓦手里还握着警徽，虽然只有索尔根确切的一票，但现在至少在潜藏的平民中这个能够吸引到一些天然的信任。

接下来要做的就是继续找出剩下的好人阵营中的那几位特殊身份的人。他不知道今夜是否继续追刀孔帕尼，毕竟守卫不能连续守护，今夜下手就能确保他的出局。第三天才刚开始，也许接下来的发言会有惊喜，库尔图瓦暂且准备静观其变，继续扮演好预言家的身份。

他看了一眼德布劳内身边的阿扎尔：“昨晚我验明了阿扎尔的身份，是平民以及以上。”

索尔根：“这样的话，艾登被两位预言家确认身份是平民以及以上了，不管谁真谁假，他确实就是好人阵营了，看来吃到汉堡这个没有太大问题啦。嗯，昨天晚上没有人出局，很可能守卫还在场。如果被投票出局的梅尔滕斯是狼人，那么第一天出局的托比就不太可能是守卫，很可能只是个平民。”

纳英戈兰：“好了，我再说一下自己的身份吧，我真的是个平民。如果德布劳内是女巫，守卫应该也在场，昨天还是平安夜，阿扎尔的身份也被双重确认，那么选择相信库尔图瓦是预言家看起来是个不错的选择，剩下就是找那几匹狼了吧，似乎这一局游戏会赢得很轻松，我就继续随便混混了。”

卡拉斯科：“现在我也能够确认真假预言家的身份了，库尔图瓦应该是真的那一个。我自己的身份以前也说过，只是平民。除去那些已经确认身份的阿扎尔，德布劳内，库尔图瓦加上我，投库尔图瓦一票的索尔根都是好人，那么孔帕尼，贾努扎伊，纳英戈兰其中一定会有一个狼人”

孔帕尼：“只有守卫和女巫知道一个人是否为同守同救，德布劳内的身份可以直接确定为这两者之间，所以我选择站在他这一边。至于库尔图瓦的预言家身份，我现在重新持怀疑的态度。关于我的身份，虽然卡拉斯科说我有狼人的嫌疑，但我可以肯定地说这个观点错了。”

德布劳内得知第二天夜晚无人死亡的消息时，还是感到出乎意料的。

他一度以为那个一时赌气会让自己被狼人杀死出局，因为狼人在不知道守卫是否存活的场面下选择杀死一个身份明朗的人是一场赢面很大的赌博。如果守卫活着，大不了就是一夜平安，下一夜继续追刀就行，如果守卫已经出局，那就是赢下了这场赌局。

其实如果对面的狼人再大胆一点，德布劳内今天就真的会出局了，但狼人选择了身份不明的孔帕尼，反而被他误打误撞守出了一个平安夜。

在那一瞬他几乎下意识就准备看向一旁的阿扎尔，告诉他，他觉得自己能活下来是一种幸运。知道么？艾登，我明明都已经放弃了，可未来依然让我继续这场游戏。

但这个转头需要的勇气太多，德布劳内还是放弃了，坐在那儿依然是平日的样子，甚至因为某人的存在，让他那张娃娃脸面无表情到有些僵硬。

偶尔他们两个之间手臂肌肤不经意的一些细小擦碰，都能让德布劳内想起那天阿扎尔在起伏中紧紧抱着他时传来的灼烧般的温度，从而产生一阵愧疚的心慌——他不知道该如何把那些事宣诸于口，而他们真的需要谈谈那件事，在5个月后。

是的，在拒绝和阿扎尔联系，每次收到短信看也不看就删除的德布劳内现在觉得他们应该谈谈——是选择比朋友更进一步，还是继续做朋友，或者普通队友，甚至更糟的结局......

曾经的德布劳内在飞往德国的飞机上——他自嘲地觉得这件事有点落荒而逃的意味，虽然飞机的机票确实是那件事后的第三天——为醉酒后发生的所有事后悔不已，不应该是这样的，阿扎尔会不会就此对他产生反感？

即使这样，他却在心里只想要那一个美好不已的结局。

这个念头在过去的5个月里就像溺水者的浮木，让德布劳内不至于完全绝望，却变得异常胆小起来，他不去读阿扎尔发来的短信，不接他的电话——他不敢放开那根浮木。

如果放手游向海岸时，路途遥远想要回头，却连那唯一的浮木都失去了呢？

但如今德布劳内准备放手了，他和阿扎尔必须尽快就那件事谈出一个确定的结果，再这样躲避下去就太可笑了，阿扎尔也会失去耐心吧。

不论结局如何，德布劳内再也没办法让自己被这种患得患失的情绪继续折磨，况且即使走向最糟的那个结局，他也不至于像个少年一样对失去耿耿于怀，失败的感情他也有过。

阿扎尔，德布劳内，他们的名字也许在未来的很长一段时间里都会被放在一起。

虽然这听起来有些可怜甚至卑微，但德布劳内觉得这也不错了，为国家的荣耀他们并肩而战，在欢呼声中还能交换一个彼此都熟悉的眼神，在那个瞬间，他们也许能找回当初庆祝进球时拥抱的那种亲密无间。

然后，或许未来的某一日，他还有机会重回英超，那个时候他可以再去挽回这段没有正式开始就戛然而止的感情——他们还年轻，未来的日子还长，总会发生些老套的故事。

不，他当然不会再选择切尔西。

星星要各自闪耀。

德布劳内摇摇头，把这些和游戏无关的念头压下，看了一下场上的局势

狼人昨夜之所以选孔帕尼下手也许因为猜测他的身份是猎人。

库尔图瓦的预言家身份存疑，投他一票的索尔根身份也不明。

剩下的除去一直在睡觉的登贝莱，巴舒亚伊、卡拉斯科、纳英戈兰、贾努扎伊都说自己是平民，这四个人中一定有一个狼人。

孔帕尼站在他这一边但一直不肯说出身份，不过大概率不是平民，否则也不用一直瞒着。

阿扎尔则被两位预言家确认了平民以及以上身份，如果孔帕尼是猎人，那么他现在看来更可能是女巫。

女巫——偏偏是这个被自己随意假冒的身份，怎么会这么巧啊？这一点让德布劳内感到有些好笑，又有些高兴，至少不论怎样，在这场游戏里他们还是同一阵营的。

“守卫应该还在场上。”德布劳内开口发言，准备继续扮演女巫，忽然感到到阿扎尔用手肘轻轻碰了碰他的小臂，他下意识地回头去看——那个人正翘起嘴角对他眨了眨右眼，卷翘的睫毛上下闭阖，将阳光剪碎投进湖绿的圆眼睛里，如同投进一颗石子，让它泛起短促的波澜，闪烁一瞬。

德布劳内对这样的小动作再熟悉不过，很快明白过来，止不住唇边的微小笑意，刻意的僵硬融化出一块缺口，暖意在心底流淌起来，他对所有人说：“艾登，你就是守卫吧。”

“队长，艾登他在耍赖。”库尔图瓦对阿扎尔明显的小动作，和德布劳内接下来的心照不宣立刻表示了反对意见。

“我只是恰好在那个瞬间想要眨眼睛而已啦，结果凯文无意看到了，觉得我是在暗示守卫的身份，我可全程一句话都没说，这才不是耍赖。而且，蒂博如果你真的是预言家的话，为什么要指出这件事呢？难道你不想看到女巫和守卫彼此确认身份？”

阿扎尔用他那套歪理向队长孔帕尼胡乱搪塞起来，而后转而歪头看向库尔图瓦，语气里明显对他预言家的身份开始怀疑。库尔图瓦对此耸耸肩，一副无所谓的样子：“我只是觉得所有的身份都需要发言来确定，公平起见。”

“那就临时添一条规则吧，下次发言时别人不可以用小动作提醒。”孔帕尼笑着看了一眼阿扎尔，阿扎尔撅了撅嘴，没有反对。

德布劳内见这个意料之外的小插曲结束后，将视线从阿扎尔身上收回，继续发言：“其实我没有用解药，维尔通亨的出局并非是同守同救导致的。昨天晚上我救了孔帕尼。阿扎尔昨天应该守了库尔图瓦。那么因为守卫不能连续守卫一个人，库尔图瓦今晚应该会被狼人杀死吧。对了，我现在站在梅尔滕斯的一边。”

如今和德布劳内确认了身份后，并且知道库尔图瓦很大可能就是狼人后，阿扎尔倒没有一开始“麻烦不要来找我”的念头了，反而急切地想要赢下这一局游戏——为了吃到那顿汉堡以及对和凯文默契无比的感觉的莫名怀念。

阿扎尔的眉头又不自觉地皱在一起，使得他脸上的表情蓦地生出无比严肃认真的模样，倒让一旁本来在看手机的巴舒亚伊无端笑了起来，他可只习惯嘻嘻哈哈的阿扎尔。

“嘘，米奇，我在思考接下来的发言。”阿扎尔对他翻了个白眼，继续分析到，结合德布劳内真实身份其实是守卫的事实，那么对方一开始提到解药，应该是想要问自己有没有用解药，而那句“昨天晚上救了孔帕尼”其实是要告诉自己他昨晚守的是队长，接下来的话是提醒他今夜去毒库尔图瓦么？

“凯文，不可以说谎，你的解药早就用了吧。第一天的维尔通亨被你救了，我也去守了他，造成了同守同救的局面，所以他才会出局的。至于今天白天的投票，让我们在不考虑我和凯文身份的前提下，假设一下已经出局的两个人的身份吧。如果梅尔滕斯是狼人的话，他也许会觉得维尔通亨是守卫，那么在维尔通亨已经出局的情况下为什么不杀蒂博呢？所以今天必须让蒂博出局了，因为他如果是狼，而维尔通亨可能是守卫的情况下，今天晚上女巫凯文就会被杀了。”

说到这里，阿扎尔停了下来，神秘地笑了笑，举起一根食指在面前摇了摇：“但是守卫并不是维尔通亨，也没有出局哦，因为我就是守卫。我今天晚上一定会守凯文的，所以凯文不会死，剩下的就是白天的投票了。”

巴舒亚伊：“我才是守卫啊！第一天守的是维尔通亨，同守同救。我真的是守卫，蒂博你可以来验我的身份，也可以不来。我觉得艾登发言有问题，他是假装守卫的狼人。我今天想把他投票出局。”

库尔图瓦对巴舒亚伊的发言愣了一会儿才反应过来，他刚刚在群聊里对他说的是直接暗示狼人的身份让他代替自己牺牲一下，别无选择，毕竟他是警长，如果被公投出局，在有女巫和守卫的局面下，他不能直接交警徽给他的狼人同伴，而只剩下一个巴舒亚伊和睡觉的登贝莱，可以预见到狼人的前途一片黑暗。

但他没想到巴舒亚伊想到的这个暗示会这么傻，他刚刚没有听别人的发言么？

“我很高兴。”即使身为队友的巴舒亚伊再傻乎乎，也是自愿替自己出局，库尔图瓦还是要为狼人的未来继续扮演预言家的角色，“没想到没费多大劲，巴舒亚伊你的狼人身份就这么明显了。艾登可是被两个自称预言家的人——我和梅尔滕斯，都确认了平民及平民以上的身份，不太可能是狼人，你为什么还要说自己是守卫呢？孔帕尼，贾努扎伊，卡拉斯科，纳英戈兰，索尔根我还没办法确定投谁出局，你自己跳出来了，今天肯定得投票让你出局了。不过索尔根投票让我当上了警长，那么今晚就验一下纳英戈兰吧。守卫艾登今天晚上来守我吧，应该会是一个平安夜。”

** **投票结果：** **

** **卡拉斯科，纳英戈兰，登贝莱弃票** **

** **索尔根、孔帕尼、库尔图瓦、贾努扎伊、阿扎尔、德布劳内→巴舒亚伊** **

** **第三天白天，巴舒亚伊出局** **

** **

02.

** **第三天夜晚** **

** **狼人睁眼，其余所有人闭眼** **

【性感狼人，在线杀人——在线人数：3】

巴舒亚伊：啊！！加上我已经出局两人了，所以这局我们还能赢么？

库尔图瓦：如果女巫凯文今晚毒我的话——这很大可能发生，就只剩下睡觉的登贝莱咯。

维尔通亨：其实他不睡觉的话，还不一定能活到现在。

巴舒亚伊：哇，感觉我们太惨了，好人阵营有谁出局了？

维尔通亨：对面到现在应该只出局了一个真预言家梅尔滕斯。

库尔图瓦：其实第二天夜晚无人死亡这件事我到现在还想不通。如果艾登是守卫，那天晚上为什么会去守队长孔帕尼而不去守自曝身份的凯文？他那天难道是胡乱选的么？

维尔通亨：不知道为什么，这一句听起来就好像他的作风。

库尔图瓦：好了，今晚就艾登吧，他是守卫，也说了要去守凯文，肯定不会守自己，让他出局对后面也有利。维尔通亨，你的腿够得到登贝莱么？第四天夜晚，如果没猜错的话应该只有他一匹狼了，到时候选人你记得把他踢醒。

维尔通亨：我会的，保证他很快清醒。

** **狼人闭眼，** ** ** **女巫睁眼确定是否使用毒药** **

阿扎尔听从了德布劳内白天建议他毒库尔图瓦的话，将手指向库尔图瓦，他的身份牌随后被安静地横置，代表他无声的退场。

接着，虽然其他人都闭着眼，谁也看不到阿扎尔的表情，但他还是不好意思地笑了笑，上扬的唇角又带着点小骄傲——被对方请一顿汉堡应该是毋庸置疑的事了，而且还是自己送对方出局的，游戏结束后一定向他要炫耀。

库尔图瓦应该是狼人吧，阿扎尔毒了他之后突然有点犹豫，盯着库尔图瓦的脸端详了许久，最后想到梅尔滕斯一开始的话——他是第一个确认自己是好人阵营的人。

那么梅尔滕斯应该确实是真的预言家，而库尔图瓦则是假的那一个，以这样的前提顺着两天大家的发言捋下来，他的狼人身份确实可以基本确定。

阿扎尔想到自己今天白天假冒着守卫的身份说要守凯文，那么库尔图瓦和他的狼人同伴肯定会在今晚对自己下手，因为怎么想这都是最好的选择。

所以今天晚上要来保护我呀，凯文。

阿扎尔最后歪头看向闭着眼睛的德布劳内，在心里想到，慢慢地闭上眼睛。

** **女巫闭眼，守卫睁眼选择守护目标** **

没有迟疑，德布劳内指向身旁的阿扎尔，然后做了个手势让天很快亮了起来。

说实话，德布劳内觉得他现在心思已经不怎么在这盘狼人杀里了，毕竟赢面似乎是在好人阵营这边的，接下来不出错就能顺利取胜。

他在想更重要的事——等大巴到了宾馆后自己去找阿扎尔谈话时该用什么说辞开口。

** **第四天白天，库尔图瓦出局** **

库尔图瓦早就知道自己的出局不可避免，但看到阿扎尔还在场上时，他在心底还是有些惊讶，又有点无可奈何——自己似乎总是没办法猜透他在想什么。

虽然昨天白天说一定会去守德布劳内，但作为守卫的阿扎尔昨夜应该还是自守了，否则不会活下来，库尔图瓦笑了笑，这简直就像第二天夜晚的阿扎尔意外去守孔帕尼一样，那时候自己也猜他会去守德布劳内，但他没有。

库尔图瓦在出局前，按照规则，把自己手里的警徽交接给阿扎尔。对方张着嘴接过，对手里出现的警徽很意外，然后抬头狡黠地一笑，这让库尔图瓦觉得自己像个傻子。

“确定要给我这个么，蒂博？”那个人问。

不确定，我真正想给的人在睡觉，库尔图瓦在心里吐槽，但还是朝阿扎尔点点头。

“当然，虽然我出局了，但我希望你赢下这场游戏，我可不想请客。”

没办法，虽然阿扎尔认为自己是狼人，并且曾经说过要投票让自己出局，可自己还是得让这个假冒的预言家的身份继续保持下去，所以把警徽交给“自己假装验明过身份”的阿扎尔是一个明智的选择，也许还能忽悠到对方，让他对自己的身份产生动摇。

“作为警长，应该需要我说一个今天白天会被公投出局的人选吧。”阿扎尔轻咳了两声，故作严肃地捏着下巴，将视线扫过对面的几个人，最后慢悠悠地停留于睡觉的登贝莱身上。

他没有注意到的是库尔图瓦为此脸色一变，而维尔通亨已经在一边维持上半身正常玩手机的姿势，一边在桌子底下拼命地伸脚去蹭登贝莱的鞋子，但并不十分有效——纳英戈兰的腿挡在了半路。

“嗯，其实十分确定的人选我没有，这样的话，就让登贝莱牺牲一下吧。如果他是猎人或平民，反正他在睡觉，你们不把这件事说出去他永远也不会知道。不过嘛，他知道了我也有办法让他原谅我的，哈哈。而且如果他是狼人那就赚到了，总之，让他出局不亏。”

巴舒亚伊刚才并没有发现到他的狼人同伴已经紧张起来，而睡觉的登贝莱出现了大危机，因为他正在喝水，但听到阿扎尔的话后似乎被呛到了，现在一直在座位上咳嗽。

德布劳内：“我同意艾登的话。”

贾努扎伊：“我弃权。”

孔帕尼：“确实，他也没有参与游戏，似乎让他出局和让他留在场上没有什么区别。然后，我暂时不想爆身份，也许是猎人也许不是，艾登和凯文都爆了身份，我何必给狼人那么多信息呢。现在我只站在他们两个的身边”

索尔根：“好吧，这样看的话，那我也同意艾登。”

卡拉斯科：“我想知道艾登昨天晚上到底守了谁啊？如果艾登是守卫，也像库尔图瓦说得那样昨夜守了他，今天白天他怎么会出局？”

纳英戈兰：“我，一如既往的只是个平民，这次投票我弃权。而且依卡拉斯科说的话，看来接下来几天还需要再观察一下艾登的守卫身份。他也许不是守卫，也许是守卫，却没有去守库尔图瓦，这就很奇怪了。”

** **投票结果：** **

** **卡拉斯科、纳英戈兰、贾努扎伊、登贝莱弃票** **

** **索尔根、孔帕尼、卡拉斯科、阿扎尔、德布劳内→登贝莱** **

** **登贝莱出局** **

** **游戏结束，好人阵营胜利** **

“诶，等等，怎么回事，就这样结束了？四个狼人都已经出局了么？”阿扎尔叫了起来，其他人也都或多或少表示了惊讶，除了库尔图瓦，巴舒亚伊以及维尔通亨。

登贝莱身旁的贾努扎伊翻开了登贝莱的身份牌，阿扎尔看到狼人标识的时候不可抑制地捂着肚子笑了起来：“不会吧，这样简简单单就赢了？哈哈哈，等登贝莱醒来我一定要把这件事告诉他，他可错过太多了。”

“你不是说谁也不许把你牺牲登贝莱的事说出去么？”巴舒亚伊没好气地在旁边提醒了一句，他没想到最后狼人竟然会是因为这种非常巧合的原因输掉，而罪魁祸首偏偏是现在笑得最灿烂的阿扎尔。

“可是我那时候哪里知道他是狼人嘛，狼人就不是牺牲了，而是计划之中。”阿扎尔抛起警徽，那一小点亮色跃起又落下，最后被握在手心，他舔舔下唇笑嘻嘻地继续，“作为英明的警长，自然早就看出了潜藏在村子里的邪恶。然后第一个出局的维尔通亨，你是？”

德布劳内也看向维尔通亨，他唯一肯定的狼人是库尔图瓦和巴舒亚伊，现在登贝莱竟然也是狼人，而剩下出局的人只有梅尔滕斯和维尔通亨，梅尔滕斯是预言家，那么就是说维尔通亨确实也是狼人，而狼人的首夜选择牺牲掉他，也许是想要骗女巫的解药。

他们确实骗到了，只可惜他们有些不幸，倒不如说幸运女神一直都在他和阿扎尔这边。

“狼人。”

维尔通亨底气不足地回了一句，阿扎尔听到后笑得更厉害了，自然而然地歪向德布劳内的一侧，习惯性地抓着他的手臂黏上对方，将头贴在那人的肩窝处，发出水烧开一样，带着勾儿似的拔高了调子的奇怪笑声：“你应该是想用这个方法骗我的解药对吧，谁知道凯文和我一个救你，一个守你，你反而出局了，太巧了——啊，不是，应该是我和凯文的默契。”

德布劳内在感受到阿扎尔紧紧贴在自己一侧的瞬间就不可察觉地僵硬了身体，耳尖开始一点点发红，尤其是阿扎尔最后的那句话，让他的心跳几乎漏了一拍。

默契，他们原来还拥有这种东西。

然后阿扎尔似乎靠的更近了，这没什么的，德布劳内紧张地想，阿扎尔笑得厉害的时候就喜欢挂在别人的身上，他总是这样。

但这对于两个处于尴尬阶段的人来说太近了，那个人带有温度的呼吸一下一下溜过德布劳内的脖间，激起一阵鸡皮疙瘩，同时让他回想起阿扎尔勾着他脖颈醉醺醺的笑。

“你的解药？？”

库尔图瓦抓住了阿扎尔夸张笑声中关键的字眼打断了他，阿扎尔点点头，停下笑后才发现自己已经完全靠在了德布劳内身上，连看都不敢看那个人的表情立刻松开手，低头缩回到自己的位置上，但还是沉浸在自己和他的默契之中，必须要得意地显摆一下。

“对呀对呀，我才是女巫，凯文是守卫，我和凯文偷偷互换了身份。”

库尔图瓦一愣，想到了那个时候阿扎尔“犯规”的眨眼，原来那并不只是简简单单的互相认下身份，而是比这一层更深，是骗过了所有人的交换身份，随后笑了笑。

“好吧，这个确实没想到，看来不得不请你那顿汉堡了。”

“库尔图瓦你也是狼人吧。”作为被顶替了身份还惨遭投票出局的真·预言家梅尔滕斯迅速插话，表示自己的无辜被害，“是的。”，库尔图瓦点点头，“其实当上警长我自己也有点吃惊”。

他们两个随后同时看向索尔根，索尔根不好意思地挠挠头：“投错了，是我投错了。”

“你是什么身份啊？”，阿扎尔为了让自己从留恋德布劳内怀抱的念头中脱身，很快攥住这个话题，好奇地看向自己的弟弟，然后对他翻开自己身份牌后露出的标识做了个鬼脸，“猎人索尔根先生，除了让狼人蒂博当上警长之外，你这局可没发挥什么作用。”

“这局你和凯文就足够了，还需要我这个猎人出手么？”索尔根反驳着自己的哥哥阿扎尔——也许同时说出了在场大部分人的心声。

阿扎尔发现自己对这句话似乎很开心，然后脸就开始有些发烫了。

03.

咚咚咚。

一下一下，三下后就戛然而止，停顿几秒后又循环地响起。

门外的人不自觉地缩起肩膀，让自己显得渺小一点，小心翼翼地观察着走廊。他不希望看到任何人，总之，要是有路过的队友向他打招呼，他就会从门前立刻消失。

不过虽然现在不算太晚，但基本球员们都已经在各自的房间里呆着，少有走动，这让门外的人稍感安心。

他把握着一定敲门的力度和节奏，仿佛在球场上计算每一次直塞的角度——这次直塞最好要让接球的对方舒服地起脚，所以他不能让自己显得过分期待，却也要提醒门后的人快点来开门。

“索尔根，你去开一下门好嘛？”

阿扎尔早已经躺在被窝里，此时懒得起床，熟练地拉上被子盖住自己，理所当然地使唤起隔壁床上的自家小弟，索尔根无奈地放下手机，准备起身去开门。

“艾登，是我。”

门外的来访者隔着一扇门也听得到阿扎尔撒娇式的命令口吻，唇角带了点上扬的角度，这让他准备摊牌的紧张的情绪放松下来，不论怎样，该有个结果了。

他轻声开口，想让艾登来开门，他知道艾登一定会替自己开门的。

阿扎尔猛地从床上弹起，掀开被子，跃下床，匆匆穿好拖鞋，跑了几步顺道按下起身的索尔根，快速地出现在门后，手在握上门把时迟疑一秒，然后向下拉开了门。

“嗨，凯文，有事么？”

阿扎尔向门外的不速之客德布劳内打了个招呼，一如既往用上不论何时都不会输给阳光的灿烂笑容，但是咽喉不自觉地上下动了动，有点慌张过头——他没有想到凯文会主动来找他，这让他警铃大作，难道德布劳内这五个月不回他任何消息，是准备当面和他撇清关系么？

他把全身藏在门后，只歪头，睁着那双圆润的小动物一样的眼睛看向门外的人，没有将门开得太大，似乎并不想让德布劳内进来，但那个人只是一推，就顺利地进入到了房间内。

“艾登，我们需要谈谈。”

“是战术安排、明天训练的时间、还是教练让你带话给我？”阿扎尔忙把门关上，不敢离德布劳内太近，却也不想离得太远，小步跟在他身后，试图让两个人之间不知道为什么忽然诡异的氛围轻松起来，半开玩笑地问。

“是我转会沃尔夫斯堡之前，你和我——”

阿扎尔心里咯噔一下，上前猛地捂住德布劳内的嘴，他的身体按照惯性紧紧靠在他的后背上，两个人身上都是单薄的睡衣，让温度的传递变得容易，近乎肌肤相亲的熟悉触感让他们都瞬间愣了愣，然后阿扎尔踮起脚朝索尔根的方向喊到：“索尔根，你出去一下。”

索尔根从德布劳内进屋时，就已经开始觉得自己似乎应该回避一下。其实他从和哥哥习以为常的电话煲粥里或多或少也知道了他们两人的关系不一般。所以阿扎尔的话让他如释重负，经过表情有些不自然的两人时，他也不知道是故意还是无意，问了一句。

“哥，我什么时候可以回来。”

“短信，我会给你发短信的！”阿扎尔叫到，推着索尔根的背，催促起他过慢的脚步，“嗨，凯文！”索尔根经过德布劳内时同样打了个招呼，德布劳内笑笑回应。

阿扎尔皱眉拖着索尔根走到门外，一只手握着把手把门半掩，另一只手狠狠地捏了一把对方没有多少肉的脸颊，对他在德布劳内看不见的地方露出的笑看得心烦。

“我去梅尔滕斯那睡了，手机我会关机的。”

索尔根嬉笑着拍掉自己脸上的手指，非常明白地点点头。

“你别胡思乱想！”

“你需要这么紧张么？仿佛我们两个人单独在一间房间里是什么不应该发生的事。”

德布劳内坐上床沿，看着走向自己的阿扎尔。他知道自己坐的应该是阿扎尔的床，乱糟糟的，床单皱在一起像被掀翻的小船，昭示着那个人开门时有多么着急——这让德布劳内不自觉的带上笑容。

“我紧张么？我一点也不紧张啊。”

像是为了证明自己的这句话，阿扎尔大大方方，一屁股坐到德布劳内的身边，重量加上床垫的柔软让对方猝不及防被颠簸一下，阿扎尔笑了起来，然后就被德布劳内推倒在床上。

阿扎尔的上半身几乎就笼罩在德布劳内瘦弱的阴影里，他的双腿从那人分开的腿间垂在床沿边，右腿小腿不安地勾起用来挣脱束缚，这个姿势对他们来说是一些过分旖旎的回忆。

泛白的冷色调灯光从天花板的上方打下来，德布劳内的金发被勾勒出一圈毛茸茸的光辉，他整个脸藏在深浅不一的阴影里，阿扎尔却能够看到红晕开始爬上弗莱芒人的脸颊。

“你还记得那天的事么？”德布劳内发现阿扎尔虽然表情有一瞬间的僵硬，但接下来并没有意料之中的挣扎和拒绝，便将双手分别撑在他脑袋的两侧，柔声问到。

“不记得了，喝了太多的酒。”阿扎尔转了转眼珠，不太敢直视德布劳内的眼睛。他那双泛蓝的天空一般的眼睛在黑暗里闪烁，让他想起了那个晚上它被情欲染透的样子。

“不记得了么？”

德布劳内的语气平淡，阿扎尔也看不清他的表情，只能感觉到弗莱芒人正俯下身，然后有些干燥的唇便落在他的耳后，接下来有什么湿热的东西轻轻舔上他的耳垂。

齿间闭阖，留下了小小浅浅的牙印。

阿扎尔在那个刹那不自觉地攥紧了身下的床单，他的呼吸急促，胸膛剧烈地起伏。

还要继续么？

那一片耳后柔软的肌肤被吻得滚烫，但德布劳内没有再继续下去，老天，这已经是他能做到的，在他们两个关系如此危险的情况下最大胆的动作了，他的脸现在估计红的不像样子——太丢人了。

“凯文，我发给你的短信你有看么？”

自那个吻过去很久——至少当事人都是这么觉得的，在德布劳内身下的阿扎尔主动打破了寂静，他问，左手抬起，想要去够放在靠近枕头的他自己的手机。

“没有，一条都没有看。”

德布劳内很快答道，他还处在作出那个动作后的羞耻心理中，但注意到阿扎尔的小短手挣扎了很久都够不着手机，便替他拿了过来，将手机放在他的胸膛上。

然后，两个人也不知道为什么，心照不宣地继续维持着这个尴尬的姿势，德布劳内觉得自己的手臂开始发颤，应该是有点累了——毕竟那一天他们吻过后很快就纠缠在一起了。

“我这里还保存着每一条短信。”

阿扎尔似乎没有猜到这个冷冰冰的回答，咯咯咯干笑了几声，噘着嘴用手指滑动屏幕，时明时亮的光在他的脸上闪过，德布劳内意外发现瓦隆人的脸也红红的。

阿扎尔最后翻过手机，把屏幕对着德布劳内，高举起凑向他的脸。

“好了，都在这里了，需要我一条一条念给你听么，凯文？”

德布劳内在屏幕的光照向自己的脸庞时，莫名觉得他好像一个电影中在巷角被逮住的犯人，密密麻麻的车灯打在走投无路的他身上，有个人走上前来，宣告他所犯下的种种罪行。

要看么？他的罪行？短信的内容？

德布劳内垂下眼，问了自己一句，发白的灯光将他本就白皙的脸照得如同鬼魅一样，只有那些从未褪去的红晕让他看起来有着些许生气。

阿扎尔一直安静地举着手机，他看到了德布劳内明显的躲避动作，但没有说什么。

所以德布劳内开始自嘲地笑着自己的胆小，明明是他主动来要一个结果，如今就快成功了，怎么反而退缩起来。他重新抬起头，看向屏幕——

****

****我喜欢你，凯文** **

“这是我准备发给你的最后一条短信。”阿扎尔确认了目前处在呆滞状态的德布劳内绝对看到了那条信息，便迅速把手机收了回去，侧过身，耳尖不受控制地发红，尤其是被德布劳内咬过的耳垂，“但我没有发送出去，因为这么多条你都没有回，那这一条你肯定也不会看，我才不白费这个劲呢。”

“把手机给我。”德布劳内出乎阿扎尔意料，在三分钟之后——阿扎尔一直盯着手机的时间，他不知道为什么自己要数这些东西——冷静开口。

怎么说被告白之后都不应该是这个反应啊，阿扎尔自暴自弃地交出手机，闷闷地说：“你往前面翻，还有一些胡言乱语，看完之后就走吧，留我一个人安静一会儿。”

德布劳内从阿扎尔身上起来，他听到阿扎尔在自己离开后几不可闻的叹气声，几乎是带着点捉弄心理为此觉得高兴——当初让自己胆战心惊五个月，如今几分钟你也尝尝。

他甩了甩发酸的手臂，在屏幕上点了几下，最后重新躺下，在缩起身子的阿扎尔身旁，把手机同样，凑到瓦隆人红通通的脸上。

“艾登，你也会脸红啊。”明明自己的脸红得更厉害的德布劳内抓住机会揶揄着平日没羞没臊的瓦隆人，用指尖戳上对方软乎乎的脸颊。

那个家伙正闭上眼企图用此逃避现实。

“睁开眼看看。”

阿扎尔还是紧紧闭着眼睛没有动作。

“看手机！”

德布劳内弹上对方的脑门，对方吃痛地缩了一下脑袋，咬上下唇，狠狠瞪大了眼睛。

“看就看，不就是拒绝嘛，哼，我一点也不在乎！！”

****我也喜欢你，艾登** **

****

04.

“梅尔滕斯，实在是太晚了，看来我得和你住一晚啦。”

“这不是我们的猎人先生么？等等，凯文什么时候不见了！”

“他去找我哥了。”

“什么！！不行，他怎么可以和艾登住在一起！！”

“为什么不行啊？”

“你不需要知道，我得去把他叫回来。”

梅尔滕斯刚准备动身，床头柜上的手机就震动起来，一阵接着一阵，他瞄了一眼，是阿扎尔发来的，好几条，不同时间的，可能是因为信号问题现在才一齐收到。

他看了下去，最后打消了去叫人的念头——谁会去打扰别人的幸福呢？

****我今晚不回去了——凯文** **

****预言家梅尔滕斯** **

****我是守卫凯文** **

****不回去是因为今晚我要守护女巫艾登** **

****

****对了，记得照顾一下索尔根，如果他要抱着枕头睡觉，不要笑他。** **

****

****德力斯，上面两条都是艾登趁我洗澡时发的** **

****你直接无视就好** **

****因为发生了点事，他现在有点不正常——凯文** **

****

****德力斯，他现在去洗澡了** **

****还记得上次我和你说的事么？** **

****我们现在确定关系了** **

****他原来也喜欢我——凯文** **

#End


End file.
